Let Him Go
by Isatzin Xoxocotl
Summary: Porque te diste cuenta que le amabas con el primer adiós y hoy por esa misma razón de nuevo le dejas ir , pero esta vez existe una nueva promesa en un hasta luego… Sourin


_**Les traigo drama T.T**_

 _ **Free! no me pertenece y mucho menos sus personajes, esto es de nuevo algo de mis muchas mal viajadas.**_

 **Let Him Go**

 _Porque te diste cuenta que le amabas con el primer adiós y hoy por esa misma razón de nuevo le dejas ir , pero esta vez existe una nueva promesa en un hasta luego…_

Bien dicen que no eres capaz de valorar al sol, sino hasta que este se ha ido, cuando extrañas su brillo y calor. Aquel día en que le dijiste por primera vez adiós, una sonrisa en ambos se dibujó, pues a pesar de que te doliera su ausencia, sabías que era necesario, pues detener sus sueños, significaba renunciar a los tuyos también.

Le dejas ir, aunque sabes que ya lo has hecho, desde que fue en busca de aquel chico de ojos azules, con entusiasmo, pues lo que creíste un encaprichamiento, se volvió un sentimiento sincero. No hiciste nada , porque en el fondo sabías que era necesario para que el camino de él fuera forjado. Y así fue hasta que te dijo que se iría del país, que daría ese gran paso, en ese momento admiraste su valentía y coraje, te sentiste orgulloso, pero no pudiste evitar sentir como si algo en ti se rompiera, eras joven y no supiste cómo expresar ese sentir.

Le dijiste adiós, y fue en ese momento en que descubriste lo que significa el amor...

Con una promesa que juraste cumplir, una infancia que se ve ya lejos, con cartas que dejaron de venir, con la esperanza de verle de nuevo, te esforzaste por alcanzar aquel sueño que ambos compartieron, apuntaste tan alto y te viste en la cima, pero como medio para olvidar su ausencia te encerraste más y más en tus exigencias, fue cuando la realidad te hizo caer en cuenta que a veces el mayor esfuerzo no tiene recompensas y te regreso de golpe a la tierra, el peso era demasiado y tus hombros no lo soportaron.

Destrozado tu hombro así como tu sueño, te viste perdido en la oscuridad, y desde las sombras miraste como él se derrumbaba, como perdía su camino y su luz, quisiste ir y ayudarlo, ¿pero cómo hacerlo cuando tu propio brillo estaba casi extinto?. Alguien más le mostró de nuevo su camino y en secreto siempre le estarás agradecido, aunque esto nunca evitará que siempre sigas sintiendo celos de aquel prodigio, que al fin de cuentas demostró ser un buen amigo.

Su brillo arrasador te alcanzó y con un nuevo sueño instalado en tu pecho, hiciste lo posible para que sus caminos se cruzaran de nuevo. Una nueva esperanza, pero detrás un secreto, es bueno mentir si eso significa no verlo sufrir. Aquel tiempo que compartieron juntos, será de lo mejor que guarden tus recuerdos.

El sol regresó a tu cielo, y vino acompañado de estrellas y luna, pues incluso en la oscuridad siempre hubo una luz que no dejó de brillar. Nuevos lazos fueron creados, bellas amistades que atesorarás hasta el final.

Con la convicción de volver a nadar una vez más con él, dejaste ir tu dolor y culpas, te volviste su camarada, su amigo, su equipo, su fortaleza y protector, descubriste que tu amor era verdadero, pero debería seguir estando en silencio ...

"Porque sabía que llorarías…"

Dejaste ir todos tus sentimientos, y ante ti estaba el rostro lloroso de un pelirojo, su cabello escarlata revuelto, sus mejillas ruborizadas y en sus ojos gruesas lágrimas, ni siquiera el sol podría ser tan hermoso, ni hacerte sentir tanta calidez como quien se aferró a tu chaqueta y sollozo en tu pecho.

Sonreíste, porque lo estabas dejando ir… porque entendías al fin que le amabas más de lo que pudiste imaginar, que el hecho de que tu sueño y el de él no fuera el mismo, no significaba que su lazo sería disuelto, para él quizás tú eres el reflejo de una bella amistad, pero para ti, él es el significado de la felicidad.

"Te estaré esperando…"

Sus palabras fueron sinceras y calaron en el fondo de tu corazón, tal vez está mal hacerse ilusiones, pero decides no buscarles otro significado por el momento , tan sólo las guardas en ti, y observas como el sol del verano brilla con más intensidad. Le dices hola a días hermosos a su lado, pocos pero en verdad inolvidables.

Pero todo nuevo hola significa un adiós, y así fue como tenías que dejar ir todo aquello una vez más, aquella felicidad, aquella calidez, tenías que dejarlo ir a Rin otra vez, sabes que está bien, que esta vez las cosas serán distintas, que lo dejas ir, pero jamás dejaras de amarlo, porque el sol puede marcharse todas las noches, pero siempre regresará con la promesa de un nuevo día.

En el aeropuerto te despides de él, no hay lágrimas ni caras tristes, sólo una nueva promesa dicha en silencio, la cual se traduce en un hasta luego.

Bien dicen que si amas algo dejalo ir, si vuelve a ti es que siempre fue tuyo y si no…

recuerda que arriba siempre brilla el sol...

 _ **Agarra un paquete de galletitas de animalito, busca el rinoceronte …. ¡Ay! como me gusta hacerle daño a mi cora...chilla en un rincón :P**_

 _ **En fin gracias por leer, es mi primer sourin y esta pareja a parte de hot, me genera mucho feeling T.T. Sus reviews son bien recibidos y son los que hacen que me siga mal viajando XD y sorry por errores ortográficos y demás, I´m in tears. (Si lo leen con el instrumental de let her go, llega más ) Bueno al menos a mí me pasó jejejejeje.**_

 _ **Saludos.**_

 _ **chabis-chan cambio y fuera ^^**_


End file.
